Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 2 Deviant
by Turtlewarrioroflegend
Summary: Tommy doesn't lose the green ranger powers to Turbanshell. How will things change as events move forward? And with every change of good must come a change of evil...Please R&R
1. Power of Green

What has gone before: The intergalactic wizard Zordon chose Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, and Kimberly Hart to become the first group of Power Rangers after Rita Repulsa and her minions were released from their captivity. As the battles ensued the evil witch played one of her trump cards, the stolen power coin and turned Tommy Oliver into her evil Green Ranger before he was brought over to the good side. Not long after, two events occur; the first was the initial creation of a monster known as Shell Shock, making a comment to "Teenage mutants seeing what a full grown turtle could do." When Rita Repulsa recreated Shell Shock to give him another chance the rangers were aided by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, this would lead to a long standing alliance between the four mutant turtles and the teenage rangers. The second event was the creation of a monster known as Lightning Falcon that nearly defeated the six rangers. In response Zordon created a new power coin and infused it with the power of lightning, giving it to a martial arts expert named Amber Quinn. Not long afterwards Lord Zedd would arrive and banish Rita Repulsa and set his sights on defeating the Power Rangers and their mutant allies, starting with Tommy. This lead to what Zedd would assume was the end of the Green Ranger when he would have the expected final battle against Turbanshell…

Jason did not like the looks of this. He and his four friends were trapped behind a force field, forced to watch as Lord Zedd prepared to infuse his newly chosen Dark Rangers with power and use them to conquer Earth.

To the side they could all see the crystal that held what was left of the green ranger's powers. "I can't believe he's won." Zack muttered. "We're trapped, Tommy facing that Turbanshell monster with no powers, and Amber probably has her hands full against Scorpina."

"I can almost hear Alpha panicking now." Kimberly added softly. She looked to their leader. "Jason, what do we do?" She asked him.

The red ranger placed a hand against the field holding them and got a shock. "I don't know." He answered her regretfully.

"There is nothing you can do." Zedd told them scornfully as he turned to face them, the winged space alien Goldar at his side. "In fact, I think I will return you, weak and powerless, to the city where you will not be able to lift a finger to stop me." With that statement he teleported the rangers out of the field and into Angel Grove Park.

"Master, allow me to go and finish Tommy off." Goldar requested. "I have an old score to settle with him."

"Very well, you have earned that privilege at least." Zedd allowed.

Just as Jason predicted Amber had been diverted trying to fight Scorpina. The scorpion monster swung her sword at the purple ranger and she blocked it with her power staff, a weapon similar to Billy's lance in size and shape but without the pointed ends in back. In exchange for the lack of blade power she was able to shoot her trademark lighting from either side of the weapon. That came in handy now as several Putty Patrollers tried to move in from behind her. The lighting quickly sent them scurrying away. Then she heard Zordon from her communicator, "Amber, we have a situation. We cannot allow this diversion to go on any longer."

"I'm on my way Zordon." Amber replied as she unleashed another blast of electricity, this time at Scorpina. When the smoke cleared she was gone, transporting to the command center. "What can I do to help my friends?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to aid the rangers." Zordon informed the purple ranger, who was still morphed sans her helmet that was sitting on the top of the console in the command center. That point of course became moot when Zedd returned the five teens to Angel Grove Park. "Lord Zedd has surrounded the crystal in a field that no power ranger can penetrate."

"Then I can help Tommy." Amber decided.

"That has already been arranged." Alpha Five said.

"Right now be prepared to step in should something more serious than a diversion arise." Zordon instructed the purple ranger.

Goldar appeared in front of Turbanshell. "You have been recalled by Lord Zedd, I will finish off this weak human." He was planning to torment Tommy with memories of being the green ranger and demand the human admit he was inferior compared to him before destroying him.

"Why don't you both stick around?" They heard. They turned to see two mutant turtles heading their way. The one in blue, Leonardo, kicked Goldar in the chest hard while the one in red, Raphael, kicked Turbanshell back hard.

The one purple, Donatello and the one in orange, Michelangelo, were on Tommy's other side. "Man, am I glad to see you guys." Tommy said to the two mutant turtles. "But Turbanshell took the last of my powers and he's going to use them to power up his Dark Rangers."

"Yo, bros!" Mikey called out. "We got to go."

Even as Leo blocked Goldar's sword swing with his two katana blades and Raph flipped over Turbanshell, taking a hold of the monster's arms and toppling him, the two of them heard the call. They dashed over to them.

"How do we get out of here?" Tommy asked. His communicator was gone. He vaguely recalled the message from the future he and Kim had seen but so far saw no signs of how he was supposed to make that happen.

"The same way we got here despite Zedd's plan." The purple masked turtle answered. Donnie pulled out a small remote. "We're taking a page out of another playbook and we're going to portal out of here." He answered. He pressed the button and a small pink portal appeared. "Let's get back to the command center." The five of them started through the portal.

"No, stop them." Goldar commanded. Turbanshell tried to blast them with his shell staff but the four turtles and Tommy were gone.

The five teen's teleported from the park to the command center after seeing a news report questioning where the Power Rangers were. Moments later the four turtles and Tommy came in through the portal.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Jason asked his friend.

"Yeah." Tommy answered a bit dejectedly as Kim placed her hand on his shoulder. "But my powers are gone."

"Not necessarily." Donnie interrupted them. He looked up at Zordon. "I think we can take that crystal and polarize it." He started to explain to him. "It should short out Zedd's control over the Dark Rangers so we can return them to the city unharmed and preserve Tommy's powers."

"So we could make him the green ranger again." Kim supplied helpfully.

"Is that even possible Zordon?" Tommy asked their mentor.

"Donatello's strategy as far as freeing the teens Zedd is using is sound." Zordon agreed. "However I do not know how we can turn around and use that energy to prolong your powers much longer. I do believe though that it will allow you a few more battles Tommy."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Amber asked. "I thought Zedd's field would prevent power rangers from getting to the crystal."

"Um, we're not power rangers." Mikey answered as if it were obvious. In this case it was though usually the orange masked turtle did not get the obvious right. "We'll go get the crystal."

"I'll go with you guys." Tommy volunteered. He could already see protests forming on the lips of Kimberly and Jason and he moved to cut them off at the pass. "Look, I'm human now. I'm not blocked out by that field. And the guys might be needed if Zedd is remotely prepared, but he'll disregard my presence."

The monster alarm sounded and they saw that Turbanshell had returned, this time in giant size. "Looks we've got our own problems to worry about." Trini observed.

"Guys, take care of that crystal." Jason said to the four turtles. "Amber, hang back in case something else goes wrong." He said to the purple ranger, who nodded in agreement. "It's morphin' time!"

The five of them pulled out their morphers and called for their powers. "Mastodon!" Called Zack. "Pterodactyl!" Called Kim. "Triceratops!" Called Billy. "Sabertooth Tiger!" Called Trini. "Tyrannosaurs!" Called Jason.

The five rangers appeared in downtown Angel Grove. "We're going to need the power of thunder." Jason declared. The five rangers summoned the Mastodon Lion Thunderzord, the Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord, the Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord, the Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord and the Tyrannosaurus Dragon Thunderzord. They were then brought together to form the Thunder Megazord.

The four turtles and Tommy teleported into the place where Zedd was in the process of giving orders to the Dark Rangers. The fact that Goldar and Turbanshell had failed to destroy Tommy because of the turtles didn't seem to bother him too much. Leo and Tommy both exchanged glances, hoping that would change soon enough.

They started sneaking forward to grab the dark crystal. Somehow despite the four turtle's ninja training and Tommy's own training Goldar seemed to decide to look toward the crystal. He exclaimed, "Lord Zedd!"

The red skinned metal covered mastermind looked to where Goldar was and saw the five of them. "Don't just stand there." Zedd ordered the winged minion. "Stop them."

The four turtles leapt past Tommy and landed around Goldar, surrounding him. They then turned around and slammed all four of their shells against him hard, stunning him.

Tommy meanwhile took a hold of the dark crystal. He could already feel some of the energy of the green ranger powers surging through him as he raised the crystal from the pedestal only to slam it down hard, shattering it and ending Zedd's control over the dark rangers, who seemed confused before Zordon teleported them away.

"Your plans are finished Zedd." Tommy said to him. "When are you going to learn that you can't beat the Power Rangers?" With that he and the turtles teleported to the command center.

They returned to the command center where they witnessed Turbanshell unleash an attack on the Thunder Megazord before withdrawing into his shell and ramming hard into it. The zords were forcibly separated and Trini, Kim, Zack and Billy were forced to evacuate the zords, leaving Jason and the red dragon thunderzord to fight it.

"How do you feel Tommy?" Amber asked her friend as she watched the screen anxiously. She had just about been ready to join the fight regardless before they had shown up.

"Like I have at least one more battle left in me." Tommy said with some joy.

"Then go, and let the power protect you." Zordon replied.

Tommy pulled out his morpher and called out, "Dragonzord!"

The green ranger showed up and pulled out the dragon dagger, about to summon his zord when he was interrupted by Zordon from the communicator, "Rangers, Alpha has just learned that Turbanshell can only be defeated by heating him from the inside and then freezing him from the outside."

"I have a laser that can do the job, but we've got to get you inside first." Billy said to him.

"I have an idea about that." Tommy replied. "We just got to freeze him afterwards."

"Don't worry about that one." Amber said. "I'm coming down there, and I know how to deal with that."

Tommy got Turbanshell to notice him and the large monster ate the crate of watermelons that the green ranger chose to dive behind. Once inside Tommy started to fire the laser inside of Turbanshell's stomach. He didn't find it the most pleasant thing but when a ranger you do things that aren't always pleasant. He recalled Jason telling him that he had had to jump inside another monster's stomach named Hatchosaurs to get at the controlling AI Cardiotron.

"Give me a hand." Amber called out. Zack came over and joined the purple ranger and together the two of them picked up a large hose and began to spray Turbanshell with cold water. The result was a lot like sticking an ice cube into scalding water.

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Turbanshell murmured before basically spitting Tommy back up again.

The five rangers, led by Kimberly, ran over to the green ranger. "Tommy, are you okay?" The pink ranger asked him.

Tommy nodded. "I'm just fine guys." He promised. "The four of you should rejoin Jason and finish him off." The four of them nodded and Amber hung back with Tommy as they reformed the Thunder Megazord and ultimately charged up their thunder sword and finishing Turbanshell off.

A couple hours passed as the seven teens checked up on the former dark rangers. Leo had a corner in the command center to meditate while Donnie worked with Alpha five. Raph and Mikey stood around somewhat impatiently but their leader had insisted they wait around until they knew everything was fine.

The ranger's teleported into the command center and told them that the teens seemed to be fine after their brief 'recruitment' by Lord Zedd. They had elected to start fresh with them after the harrowing experience. "Glad that's resolved." Raph commented.

"So what's going on with the green ranger powers guys?" Jason asked Alpha and Donnie. "How can we keep them up? How much longer can Tommy possibly be the green ranger for?"

"We think Tommy should have at least a few more fights left in him thanks to some circuitry rerouting that Donatello and I have been working on." Alpha answered him. "As for what we do after that, I'm afraid we're all still working on that one."

"What we seem to need regardless is another power ranger." Amber said softly to Kim, who couldn't help but nod in agreement. Seven was still not entirely cutting it, and right now the green ranger was more like half a ranger.

"Whatever happens, I know you'll all have done your best." Tommy said simply.

"And I am very proud of you Tommy." Zordon said. "You have time and again shown yourself as a true hero and a worthy power ranger."

"Thanks Zordon." Tommy replied. "But I also realized it's not just about this." He held up his morpher. "It's about what's in here." He added as he tapped his hand to his chest.

"No question about that one." Trini agreed.

"Still we're not out of options yet." Donnie said. "I've got a couple of ideas I want to try out but that's going to have to happen at my lab in New York." He looked to Tommy. "Don't worry, it'll all work out."

"And remember no matter what happens, if this eventually fails or succeeds, you'll always be a power ranger." Jason said to his friend and then realized there were four mutant turtles in the room that had helped them on numerous occasions. "I mean you'll always be one of us."

The seven human teens and the four turtle teens placed their hands together and leapt up into the air, and despite the four turtles not having powers they all still called out, "Power Rangers."

"I'm sorry your plan failed master." Goldar tried to appease Zedd as he paced his throne room, very obviously angry at the loss.

"No, my plan didn't fail you fool. You failed!" Zedd growled out. From the corner of his eye he saw Scorpina flinch a little and bow her head just as Goldar did and he could hear the two useless ones; Baboo and Squatt cowering behind the wall. The First only knew where the Repulsa's former monster maker Finister was hiding himself.

"Still so short tempered I see." They heard a voice say with amusement.

"Who dares speak to me that way?" Zedd demanded. "Show yourself!"

"You can stow your attitude brother." The voice answered as another being that looked like Zedd appeared in front of them. The only difference was this one was more muscular than Zedd clearly a fighter, and he had an R on the helmet on his forehead and staff. "And I wouldn't worry about what just happened down there. In fact, I needed the green ranger active for my plan to put an end to the power rangers to work."

"Oh?" Zedd inquired. "Tell me more…"


	2. Green Redux

It started out as a beautiful day in Angel Grove Park. Tommy and Kim were walking in the park. He had a picnic basket in one hand as he held Kim's hand in the other. She had a blanket over her shoulder. "This is such a great idea Tommy." She said to him with a wide smile. "A picnic in the park. When will the others be showing up?"

"Billy teleported to New York to work with Donnie on his idea to keep my powers going." Tommy answered. "Trini and Zack are dealing with something at school but they'll swing by when they get the chance. Jason and Amber will join us after they finish their karate class at the youth center. It's just us for at least an hour."

"Morphinomenal." Kim said with a giggle and then cocked her head. "Wait, when did Amber have to join Jason's class?" She now asked. Amber was basically self-taught by her father but she was skilled enough to be the only person Kim had ever seen take Jason and Tommy in a sparring match singlehandedly.

"She didn't. He wanted her to come by and speak about her experiences. It's not every day that someone trains the way she did and turn out so extraordinary." Tommy answered with a smile of his own.

They found a place to set up the picnic and sat down across from each other. They didn't want to start eating right away; wanting to wait until they knew rather or not some of their friends would make it. They each started with an apple each.

As the minutes passed they noticed their 'friend's' from school Bulk and Skull showing up. They weren't really friend's exactly more like local bullies, though Tommy had seen far more menacing ones in his day. It didn't stop them from being annoying and occasionally mildly threatening. They also had an annoying habit of trying to convince Trini and especially Kimberly to date them, not that that ever got anywhere.

At the moment they were approaching one of Billy's friends from the science club and were starting to harass him. "I'd love to see them try that with Donatello." Tommy noted with some disgust.

"Totally." Kim agreed. She was already sure that Tommy was getting ready to defend him.

Then a little boy accidently ran right into Bulk and he turned to him now, snapping at him to watch where he's going, which Skull echoed like a parrot. In fright the kid dashed off.

Kim watched with her own disgust now as she glanced at the kid to see him running in the opposite direction…and unknowingly right toward someone riding a bicycle. They weren't watching what they were doing either and she suspected that the little boy would get ran over. "Oh, no. Tommy." Kim gasped.

"Oh man." Tommy said and immediately stood up to go get him though he highly suspected that he wouldn't make it in time. They could also hear the boy's mother calling out in panic too as the boy's father started to hotly question Bulk's decision to snap at a little kid.

Just as the bicyclist was about to hit the boy a blonde girl in a pink and white summer dress appeared and scooped the boy in her arms, barely avoiding getting smacked by the cyclist herself. She came to a stop just as he zoomed past.

Tommy and the mother were there a moment later with Kim right behind them. The mother thanked the girl several times as she took her son in her arms and returning to her husband, who was still lecturing the two bullies, who very quickly decided to make an exit.

"That was some quick thinking." Tommy said to her with a smile.

"Yeah, really awesome." Kim agreed with a smile as well. "And nice timing too."

"Thank you." The blonde said with a smile of her own. They could both detect an accent in her voice. She couldn't help but notice the guy was pretty handsome.

"I'm Kimberly and this is Tommy." She introduce them to the blonde girl even as they started walking back toward their picnic set up. She followed the pair as they talked.

"My name is Katherine, but everyone calls me Kat." She introduced herself, shaking hands with Tommy and then with Kim. "I just moved here with my parents after my father got transferred to the Angel Grove military base."

"Wow, that's cool." Tommy said to her. "Where were you guys at prior too?"

"Australia, where I was born and raised." Kat answered with a small smile. "I'll be attending Angel Grove High next week."

"We go there with our other friends." Kimberly revealed to her. "We can show you around and help you get acclimated."

"I'd like that." Kat replied.

"So let me get this straight Redd." Zedd said to his brother. "The first thing we need to do is actually get a hold of the green ranger."

"Correct." The muscular version of Zedd answered him. "We can use the Dark Dimension for the first part of this plan. The second thing we'll need is a monster."

"Simple enough." Zedd replied as he glanced at Earth and activated his own binocular vision from the visor that seemed to be his eyes. "I will turn the sentinel statue in Angel Grove into Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel." He then laughed rather unexpectedly, surprising Goldar and Scorpina. "And what perfect timing as well. I have felt a shift in the morphing grid; the command center has gone offline."

"An excellent opportunity." Redd agreed. He turned to look at the gold winged monster and the scorpion female. "Go and attack the rangers. Bring the green ranger to the dark dimension."

"At once." Goldar said as Scorpina bowed and then they both disappeared.

Even as Kim talked about some of her favorite shops in the mall, promising to take Kat with her the next time she, Trini and Amber went, the blonde couldn't help but glance back at Tommy. That attraction shifted majorly however when she saw another guy approaching, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Beside him was a brunette girl also about their age but she after being around Tommy and Kim and being able to tell they were together, she could see these two were not.

Tommy raised his hand. "Jason, Amber. Over here." He called out. The two started toward the picnic set up.

Jason himself stopped short just a little as he saw the blonde with them. He noticed her eyes, both strong and gentle looking. The small curve of her lips at her shy smile when they came closer. He thought her hair seemed soft and even seemed to glow a little in the sunlight.

Amber didn't seem nearly as fazed about their new acquaintances appearance. "Hey Tommy, Kim. Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Jason, Amber. This is Kat." Kim introduced them. "We just saw her save a little boy from nearly getting ran over by an unaware cyclist."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Amber said as she shook Kat's hand.

"Likewise." Kat said.

"I hope you're okay." Jason said as he lightly grasped Kat's outstretched hand. "You and the boy I mean."

"We're both fine." Kat promised and smiled a little. "It's very nice to meet you Jason."

"It's nice to meet you too." Jason said with a smile of his own. Both held onto each other's hand a little bit longer than necessary.

Amber repressed a giggle at her friend's expense. Like Trini she had seen the spark between Tommy and Kim, something it took a while for the green ranger to acknowledge. She wondered if it would take that long for their leader and the new girl to acknowledge that spark. "I heard from Trini and Zack on the way here." She revealed. "Zack is going to play football with Curtis and some of his friends Trini has a test she wants to study for. They won't be making it today."

"That's too bad." Kim said sincerely. She looked to Kat. "But that means we have extra food. You're welcome to hang out with us."

Kat was ready to politely decline the invitation but Jason seemed to brighten a bit, "Hey, that sounds like a great idea Kat." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah, it sounds great." She agreed.

A pass had just gone wrong and had landed by the sentinel statue. Zack went over to get the football when he looked up at the statue he saw that it seemed to be leaking something, some kind of slime. "Man, something isn't right." He said.

Zedd noticed his interest. "No, it's too soon. My monster isn't ready yet." He said. "Putties, attack." Luckily for him they were basically infinite since Goldar and Scorpina had taken putties too.

Someone screamed as a bunch of putties appeared in the park. The four rangers and Kat looked up as they saw what had caused the commotion. "Oh great, Putties." Kim said as the five of them got up.

"Kat, you got to get out of here." Jason said to her.

"You're not going anywhere." She pointed out to them.

One of the putties tried to attack and Amber kicked it in the stomach hard and slammed her elbow into the back of its head.

Another leapt at Kat and she did her best to deflect the attack, but saving a kid from being ran over and fighting was another thing altogether. Athletic she might have been but a martial artist she was not. It didn't stop her from kicking though; in this case she kicked the putty in the chest. Jason followed up by jumping over her and landing with a solid punch to the Z on the chest. The putty vanished.

"Kat you got to go." Jason said to her. "We'll be fine, but someone needs to make sure that everyone else gets out safely." It was the only reason he could think of aside from the trying to keep her safe.

"Alright, be careful." Kat reluctantly conceded and left them to fight to head toward the place she figured would need the most help; the playground.

That almost seemed to be perfect timing though as Goldar and Scorpina appeared. "You have your orders Putties. Carry them out." Goldar snapped at them.

"Orders?" Amber questioned. "What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know." Jason replied as he looked at the other three rangers. "But I think we all know what's coming now. It's morphin time!"

The four of them pulled out their morphers. "Stegosaurus!" That was Amber's initial dino zord before the transition to thunder where she got the purple horse thunder zord. It could also assume a warrior mode like Jason's zord. "Dragonzord!" "Pterodactyl!" "Tyrannosaurs!"

The four rangers started to engage the putties again. Despite Zedd's being stronger than Rita's they also had a glaring weakness; as demonstrated by Jason striking the Z on their chests caused them to be destroyed.

Scorpina jumped out and slashed Kim with her sword and then moved to attack Amber. The purple ranger summoned her power staff and barely blocked the attack launched by her adversary.

The putties then moved in and started to swarm Jason and Kimberly. The two rangers started to kick and fight for all that they were worth. "What is with these clay brains today?" Kimberly wondered as she cartwheeled out of the way of one of them only to kick one in the Z when she returned to her feet, shattering it.

"I don't know." Jason answered somewhat needlessly as he caught on in the chest and sent it flying, colliding into two other putties.

"Hang on, I'm coming." Tommy called out to his two friends. But as he started toward them Goldar jumped at Tommy and slashed him with his sword.

As the green ranger fell back Goldar growled out, "You're not going anywhere green ranger. Your presence has been requested by Lord Zedd."

Tommy took a fighting stance. "That's not going to happen Goldar." With that he moved forward and tried to kick Goldar but the winged monster ducked under the attack and slashed the green ranger again. This time as he fell back Tommy was grabbed by two puttie patrollers. Then the four of them vanished.

Scorpina vanished as well just as Amber would have struck with a solid blow and she almost lost her footing, from that as much as Kimberly calling out, "Tommy! No!"

Zack meanwhile had just finished off fighting the putty patrollers that Zedd had sent to attack him. "What is going on here?" He wondered as he looked between where the putties had been standing mere moments before and the slime on the Sentinel Statue. He then raised his communicator. "Zordon, come in. Zordon." A beat passed and nothing happened. He tried another route. "Jason, come in. Jason, do you read me?"

Zack was about to let out a sigh of frustration when he heard the red ranger's haggard voice from the communicator. "I read you Zack. I was just about to contact you guys actually."

"You can fill me in after you meet me at the Sentinel Statue in Angel Grove Park." Zack replied. "I'll contact Trini and Billy."

"We're on our way." Jason said somewhat hurriedly.

Moments later Zack saw Jason, Kim, Amber, Trini and Billy teleport in. He was about to ask the obvious question but Trini beat him to it. "Where's Tommy?" She asked Kim, Jason and Amber. "Wasn't he with you?"

"We were attacked by Goldar, Scorpina, and some putties." Amber explained to them all after glancing at the distraught Kimberly. "I wish I knew what Zedd wanted with him now."

"Take a look at this." Zack said. He pointed to the slime dripping Sentinel Statue and after a second for them to absorb it he then added, "And I can't raise Zordon either."

Jason raised his left arm and tried to verify it. "Zordon, this is Jason, do you read me?" After a second. "Come in Zordon." After another moment of silence he looked to his friends. "Let's go to the command center and see what's going on." The other six teens nodded and they teleported out.

They didn't see the face on the other side of the statue. "See you later Power Rangers." A voice said from the face as the eyes glowed.

Tommy found himself in one of the last places he ever wanted to be; the Dark Dimension. In front of him was Goldar. "What's the meaning of this Goldar?" He demanded to know.

"You shall find out momentarily." Goldar promised. Only then did Tommy notice that somehow Goldar had gotten a hold of his morpher, just as he had the first time that Jason had been teleported to the Dark Dimension when Tommy had been chosen to be Rita's evil green ranger.

"I won't keep you in suspense human." He heard a voice say. After a moment he saw a figure appear. He was basically a beefed up version of Lord Zedd. "You may call me General Redd, and it's time for you to resume your place in the army of darkness."

"I'll never join you." Tommy promised the new comer.

"You don't have a choice." Redd said simply. He used his own battle staff to strike Tommy with a blast of energy. From out of the ether the sword of darkness appeared in his right hand. Goldar released the morpher and it floated over to Tommy. Then he stood as the green ranger. "Are you ready for the next step?" He asked.

The dark monotone voice of the evil green ranger replied, "I am at your command general."

"Why is it so dark in here?" Zack wondered as they found the command center with all of the consoles and power shut down. There was no sign of Alpha or the energy in the tube that contained Zordon.

"This isn't what we need right now." Kimberly mused. "First Zedd kidnaps Tommy, then we find something wrong with the Sentinel Statue. And now Zordon and Alpha are missing."

Billy approached the consoles and happened to find a disc. "If I'm correct we can take this back to my lab," He held the disk up for the other five to see. "And we can discover all of the recent commands that were input into the command center's systems."

"Let's do it." Jason agreed. They teleported to his lab where Billy immediately got to work.

"The first stage is complete my brother." Redd said as he approached Zedd, who was sitting in his throne in the center of the room. "We can proceed anytime."

"I'm tired of waiting." Zedd declared as he stood up and grabbed his wand. "It's time to wake up Scarlett Sentinel." He shot a wave of energy toward Earth.

That energy awoke the Scarlett Sentinel monster. It immediately began to attack the city.

Back at Billy's lab they caught the news report informing Angel Grove of the monster attack. "Looks like Zedd's done waiting." Zack noted. "But I guess we know now what was wrong with the statue."

"Looks like." Jason agreed. He hoped for a moment that Kat was somewhere safe. Tommy's abduction and the former mystery of the Sentinel Statue had made it impossible for him to check up on the exotic blonde. "Guys, its morphin' time."

The rangers pulled out their morphers. "Stegosaurus!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Sabertooth Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurs!"

The six rangers appeared in the park with a declaration of, "Power rangers."

"I am the Scarlett Sentinel, it's so nice to meet you." Scarlett Sentinel said to them. "Before we begin though I would like to introduce you to my newest acquaintance." With that the green ranger appeared, the dragon dagger in one hand while the sword of darkness was in the other.

"What the…" Zack started.

"That's impossible." Kim voiced.

"What did you do to him?" Jason demanded of the monster.

"Defeat me and free your friend." Scarlett Sentinel challenged and formed a staff out of nowhere.

The six rangers charged the monster. Sentinel struck Billy hard, followed by Trini and Kimberly. Zack was next in line before taking out Jason and Amber. Throughout it all Tommy stood by and watched the attack.

"Tommy, snap out of it man." Zack called out. "You can break the spell that Zedd has over you."

Then the capsule that Zedd used to grow his monsters struck the ground and Scarlett Sentinel grew to enormous size. The six rangers took a step back.

"I'll try to get Tommy back." Amber said to the five original rangers. "You guys stop that monster."

"Remember, destroy the sword of darkness and it should free him." Jason said to the purple ranger. That was what he had done to free Tommy from Rita's evil spell the first time. She nodded in understanding and then Jason said, "It's time for the Thunder Megazord."

Amber saw the formation of the Thunder Megazord as they started to engage Scarlett Sentinel. It was not going well. She turned her attention to Tommy. "Come on, man. This isn't you." She said as she prepared her power staff. "Snap out of it."

"You're wrong purple ranger." The green ranger stated. "I am finally me, at last." He attacked her and the purple ranger blocked the attack, but had to take a step back to avoid a follow up. The first time she had met the rangers it was in a karate tournament in which she had just been able to defeat Tommy and Jason in a two on one sparring match. But sparring, where you were not trying to really harm your opponent, was far different that a fight where one was trying not to hurt the opponent while the other wanted nothing more than to win.

"Your former friend isn't my only friend." Scarlett Sentinel said to the rangers. The arms on either side formed two more monsters. "Meet my friends AC and DC." Amber could only barely make out the three monsters damage the Thunder Megazord enough to send it back to recharge. The five rangers hit the ground hard and Amber made the mistake of abandoning the fight to check on them.

The green ranger combined the sword of darkness and the dragon dagger and blasted the six rangers back hard. Their powers deactivated moments after they landed. Then he was gone.

"This can't be happening." Kim said softly.

They returned to the command center where the program Billy was running finally revealed the instructions on the disk. "There appears to be a hidden chamber in the command center. Zordon and Alpha have rerouted power there." He told them.

"But why?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Billy said. "But I'll go check it out. You guys be ready in case the Sentinel monster and Tommy attack again."

"Do you think it's time to get some backup?" Trini asked them. They knew she was referring to the turtles.

"Not just yet." Jason said to her. "Let's see what Billy discovers first."

Billy teleported to the command center and revealed the door, shining a small amount of white light. He followed it through and found a small vent on the roof where he received a surprise. He saw Alpha taking instructions from Zordon as the robot was working on the project in front of him. "Another ranger." Billy whispered in shock softly.


	3. White Protective Light

Time seemed to pass very slowly though in reality it was only a few minutes. With nothing better to do Amber told Trini, Zack and Billy about how their day went before Tommy was abducted by Goldar and forced to turn against them again, most of the conversation involved the actions of their potential new friend Kat.

"This cannot be happening." Kim stated again, hoping somehow that if she said it enough that it would be true. "How can Tommy be back on the evil side again?" She was pacing Billy's lab somewhat restlessly as they waited for their genius friend to return and tell them what he had found out about his discovery. "Why would Zordon and Alpha go missing now? How are we going to help Tommy?"

Trini finally stepped forward and grabbed her friend's arm lightly. "Kimberly, calm down." Trini advised her softly. "We'll figure out how to break Zedd's spell on Tommy. You'll see." She knew that was the bigger concern since there was no proof their mentor and friend were really in any danger.

"I still want to know how Zedd brought back the sword of darkness." Amber mused and then looked to Jason. "I mean you destroyed it when you fought Tommy as the evil green ranger the last time."

Jason nodded, his arms crossed while he leaned against one of the walls. "I did, I took it out with my own power blaster." He confirmed. "There's no way Zedd could have brought it back."

At that point Billy came back in and was describing what he had seen until Zack impatiently interrupted with, "No offense Billy but can you get to the point?"

Kimberly didn't blame Zack for wanting to get to the point of this story. Too much seemed to be at stake. "Zordon and Alpha are making another ranger." He concluded.

"Another ranger?" Trini echoed in surprise. "Any idea who that could be Billy?" She asked him. He just shook his head.

"Another ranger? But who could it be?" Amber wondered aloud. She couldn't think of anyone that had proven themselves to be a good candidate to be a power ranger. Then again, she wasn't Zordon and figured the intergalactic wizard might have some knowledge they lacked.

"It doesn't really matter." Billy had to point out to his friends. "Zedd's monsters are vastly superior to Rita's and we're still not how strong Tommy's powers really are. And we still have to free him from Zedd's spell anyway, which means we're down a ranger right now."

"Billy's right guys." Jason agreed. "We need all the help we can get."

At that point to their surprise the communicators went off. When Jason answered it they heard Zordon say, "Rangers, please teleport to the command center."

"Guess it's show time." Zack remarked. The six teen's teleported to the command center.

Alpha was the first to notice one problem. "Where is Tommy?" He asked them.

"Zedd captured him and forced him to turn against us again." Jason explained.

"I'm afraid this time it is not Zedd's doing." Zordon corrected the rangers. "Please turn to the viewing globe." The six teens did so and they saw the image of a more muscular version of Zedd. "This is General Redd, a vicious warrior and younger brother to Lord Zedd."

"Just what we need, another member of the family." Amber remarked with annoyance.

"He is a specialist with weapons." Zordon continued on. "He must have drawn the energy needed to recreate the sword of darkness and forced it upon Tommy to reactivate the evil within Tommy."

"But isn't Tommy a good guy?" Zack questioned.

"He is." Alpha confirmed for him. "But the small seed of darkness that was implanted him when Rita made him her evil green ranger still lurks inside, almost like a shadow. It's dormant most of the time but Redd's magic was strong enough to draw it out of him."

"As you all know, destroying the sword of darkness will free Tommy from this spell. However, I suspect Redd has made it so that the sword cannot be destroyed by artificial means." Zordon said.

"Then how are we supposed to free Tommy?" Trini asked.

"I shall get to that in a moment." Zordon assured her. "But first, you are to bear witness to a new era in the history of the power rangers." He seemed to take a deep breath if that were possible. "I have spoken at length to Donatello about Tommy's powers and we believe we have a way to permanently restore the powers of the green ranger."

"How do we do that Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Once we have freed him from Redd's curse we must give him a fresh infusion of powers." Zordon answered.

"But we already tried that." Billy reminded him. "All of our powers combined weren't enough to offer more than a temporary recharge."

"That is true." Zordon agreed. "That, combined with the increased difficulty of dealing with Lord Zedd's monsters have necessitated the creation of a new ranger; the white ranger." They saw from the ceiling of the command center the figure of the white ranger descending down before landing between then and the viewing globe, which still showed the image of General Redd.

Zordon gave them a moment to take in the appearance of their newest ranger before announcing, "And now white ranger the time has come for you to reveal your identity."

The figure in white raised their arms and unsnapped the helmet. The first thing they saw was the blonde hair falling out of the helmet. Seconds later Jason, Amber and Kimberly saw a face that they recognized. "Hey Kim, Amber. Jason." Kat said as she looked at them, though saved her last glance for the red ranger.

"Kat, oh my gosh." Kim said in shock before breaking out a wide smile. She went over and hugged her new friend, followed moments later by Amber.

"Guys, this is the girl I was telling you about." Amber said to Trini, Zack and Billy. She thought only a moment of what she had done in the park that day. "She's definitely capable of handling being a power ranger."

"What do you think Jason?" Trini asked as she looked to one of her oldest friends and was amazed to see the look of pleasure on his face. She realized then with some amusement that like Kimberly with Tommy, he seemed to be attracted to her.

Jason let out a small but heartfelt smile. "I think this is great." He said honestly. It made Kat smile, and she swore her cheeks warmed up just a little bit.

"I trust you are all pleased with the newest member of the power team." Zordon said with pride. At the looks of approval from them, especially those who had already met her, he moved on. "Now Katherine, remember the three basic rules of being a power ranger or risk the loss of the powers. The first is never to use your powers for personal gain. The second is not to escalate a fight unless forced to do so by our enemy, and the third is to keep your identity as the white ranger a secret." He gave the young blonde a moment to process it.

Kat didn't need that moment. She nodded in understanding." I understand Zordon." She assured him. "And will do exactly that."

"Of that I have no doubt." Zordon said to her. "Now, extend your arm up." The new white ranger did as he instructed and in her outstretched hand appeared a saber with a tiger's head at the end of the hilt. "This is your weapon Katherine, an enchanted saber named Saba. He, along with the rest of the rangers, will guide you as you embark on your new life as a power ranger."

"I'm glad to have you on the team Kat, I really am." Kimberly said with a smile. "But how do we help Tommy?"

"To win the day, this will have to be taken from three fronts." Alpha said to her. "First off, we must free Tommy from Redd's spell and only Amber can accomplish that."

"But how?" Zack asked.

"Unlike the rest of your powers, Amber's is not entirely artificial." Alpha reminded them all. "Amber has the power to control lightning."

"A natural element." Billy gasped in realization. "You can use it to destroy the sword of darkness. And since it is a metal object it should be drawn to the weapon like a moth to a flame."

"But can Tommy survive it?" Trini now asked. They all knew this was leaving Kat a little confused as she didn't know their entire background. Still, she knew now was not the time to ask questions. She would have to roll with the flow now and get answers later.

"Yes." Zordon said. "While morphed he can survive the lightning impact that will be required to free him."

"Then we're going to have to deal with anything that gets in the way of Amber and freeing Tommy." Jason declared. He was referring to Goldar, Scorpina, the putties and The Scarlett Sentinel.

"Not quite." Alpha said. "Your thunder zords must still be repaired. I will need Trini and Billy's help to make it happen faster."

"You got it." Trini said. "Affirmative." Billy agreed.

"Then the four of us will prevent anything from stopping Amber from freeing Tommy." Kat said.

"No, Katherine." Zordon said to their newest ranger. "I am afraid you have a much more daunting task. As the only ranger here right now with an active zord it will be up to you to engage the Scarlett Sentinel in combat until the thunder zords are repaired."

"Zordon, are you sure she's up to that?" Zack asked now. "I mean no offense but this is her first time as a ranger."

"It's fine Zack." Kat said to him as she looked around at the other six rangers. "Zordon is right; I'm the only one who can do anything right now against a monster that size. I'll just have to learn on the fly."

"You can do it Kat. I know you can." Jason said to her. The blonde smiled at him.

Billy none the less decided at that point the first zord that should be repaired was the Red dragon thunderzord, just in case Kat needed the backup.

"Trini, Billy, Alpha. Get those zords up as soon as you can." He said to his two human and one robot companions. "It's morphin time." Jason announced to his five team mates. The five rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Tigerzord!" "Stegosaurus!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Tyrannosaurus!"

Amber had her power staff out and ready to go even as she had Jason, Kimberly and Zack to back her up if it came down to it. Unsurprisingly it was necessary as Goldar was with the green ranger as were a group of putties.

"You're still willing to risk your lives for nothing I see." Goldar gloated eagerly. "Your former friend will destroy the four of you and then your other two friends will be dealt with later. And you can't even touch the Sentinel."

"That's what you think Goldar." Jason said to him as he formed the power sword. "Zack, Kim, take the putties." The two rangers acknowledged the order. "I'll deal with Goldar." He looked to the purple ranger. "You know what to do."

"Right." Amber agreed. The four rangers charged toward them. Kim and Zack immediately got into the fight with the Putties as Amber leapt over the winged warrior. The gold monster would have turned to follow her but Jason kicked him in the side hard to draw his attention.

"You come to your doom, purple ranger." The green ranger stated simply as he held the sword of darkness, ready to fight.

Amber shook her head. "No." She said to him. "I've come to finish what Jason thought was finished a while ago." She twirled her power staff, trying to distract him from her true purpose.

"You waste your time red ranger." Goldar said as he clashed swords with him. "Even if somehow you free Tommy from the sword of darkness you still have to contend with the Scarlett Sentinel, and your zords are down."

Jason dodged a sword attack from his opponent and then kicked him backwards. "That's where you're wrong Goldar." He stated. "And you're about to see why."

"Alright, so what do I do now?" Kat asked herself. She did feel a bit over her head in this matter.

Then to her surprise she got a response, from the saber at her waist. "You will have to summon the Tigerzord to help you engage that fiend in combat." It had come from Saba and the new white ranger couldn't help but jump just a little. "Just raise me up and call for it."

"If you say so." Kat said, still a bit shocked. Then she took out Saba and raised it. "I call upon the power of the Tigerzord." With a roar she saw the large white tiger zord emerge from the forest.

And from the battle site Goldar couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a new zord.

From the moon Zedd glowed red in anger. "Impossible, another ranger!" He exclaimed angrily. "Nimrod, destroy this new ranger!"

Kat jumped onto the head of the white tiger zord and took a moment to gain her balance on the rapidly charging zord. She had grown up in Australia and had been a champion swimmer and diver, being so good at it that she had participated in the Pan Global Games and had very nearly won if not for a bad jump that injured her and cost her the win by one point. She was also an excellent surfer but no wave she had ever caught had been as tumultuous as riding the tiger zord. "Easy there." She said.

"Come to play white ranger?" Scarlett Sentinel questioned and then unleashed a blast of energy at the incoming tiger zord. Although the attack didn't strike directly it was enough of a shakeup that the tiger zord lost its footing and Kat was thrown from the zord.

She landed hard on the ground and as she stood up she looked at the saber in her hand. "I thought you knew what you were doing." She said a bit incredulously.

"I do." Saba responded simply. "You're the new one here."

"It could have fooled me." Kat commented. She realized of course that she had had the thought about riding the tiger zord being more intense than anything she had done. And this was her first missions as a power ranger. She jumped onto the tiger zord again. "Sorry, I'm not used to any of this yet. We'll get it right." She said.

Again the Scarlett Sentinel fired at the tiger zord but this time the attack was dodged and slammed into the monster hard. Scarlett Sentinel stumbled back and fired again at the tiger zord. Kat almost lost her balance again. "It's getting too intense out here. Time to take this inside." She decided and got into the zord. She then converted the Tigerzord to warrior mode.

She placed Saba into the slot on the console in front of her. "Those orbs behind you can be placed into the injector on your console and used as long range artillery." Saba explained to the new white ranger. "And I can allow you to take manual control of the zord so that it follows your every move."

"Sounds great." Kat said as she turned to get an orb from the back. "Let's test this out, shall we?"

The green ranger didn't seem to notice how defensively Amber was fighting him. It was better that way as far as she was concerned since she had to gather as much energy as she could to make sure her lightning strike could destroy the sword of darkness and bring Tommy back to their side.

Zack and Kimberly had eliminated the putties and were helping Jason to fight Goldar. The golden warrior was still capable of taking them on despite the numbers disadvantage.

Finally Amber jumped over a swipe the green ranger directed at her. She placed her feet on his arms and jumped up as high as she could. "Sorry about this Tommy, I hope this doesn't hurt you." She remarked and then unleashed the strongest lightning strike attack that she could down.

It struck hard, seemingly all around the green ranger. But it also did what it was supposed to do as much of the electricity struck around the sword of darkness which was dropped and then the sword of darkness fizzled and created its own little explosion as it dissipated.

Kim stopped fighting Goldar and went over to Tommy, along with Amber. "Tommy, are you okay?" She asked as she leaned down to the green ranger.

Tommy moaned just a little. "Yeah, I'm okay Kim." He said as the two girls helped him up. "Redd's spell, you broke it." He surmised.

"Yeah, it'll be a shock to him I'm sure." Amber replied wryly.

Kat had been doing well in the fight against the Scarlett Sentinel, having gotten a good attack with the fire orb and then taken manual control of the tiger warrior zord to strike the monster hard. Then Scarlett Sentinel summoned AC and DC and the fight started to turn.

As the Tigerzord landed hard and returned to tiger mode Kat commented, "I could really use some help here." Without really thinking about it she said, "Jason, I need you."

Thankfully Billy's idea to expedite repairs on Jason's zord was well founded. He summoned the Red dragon thunderzord and entered warrior mode. The Red dragon thunderzord got onto the tiger zord's back and with his own staff charged forward and knocked the monsters down.

"Time to finish this." Sentinel said with amusement.

"I agree." Tommy said as he looked to Amber. As he pulled out the dragon dagger and summoned the Dragonzord, while Amber summoned her own horse zord and changed into her own warrior mode.

The Dragonzord unleashed missiles from its metallic paws to blast the three monsters. Then the two battlezords knocked AC and DC into Scarlett Sentinel.

That was when the rest of the thunderzords showed up. "Rangers, combine the rest of your zords with the Tigerzord's warrior mode to form the Mega Tigerzord." Zordon said to them. They did as he suggested and used the Mega Tigerzord to destroy Nimrod and the henchman. The sight of the Mega Tigerzord, the red battlezord, the purple battlezord, and the Dragonzord was something to see.

"No!" Zedd protested as he slammed his fists against the railing hard, glowing even redder with anger. "The perfect plan, ruined by some new little power pest. Impossible!" Around him Goldar and Scorpina seemed somewhat intimidated by this anger. From behind the wall Baboo and Squatt cowered. Only Redd seemed unaffected, he glared too at the Earth as he began to formulate a new plan.

"Welcome back Tommy." Zordon said to the green ranger.

"Thanks Zordon." He replied. He looked to Kat. "And what a shock to see you as the white ranger Kat. But a welcome one." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "As I'm sure everyone else has already said, welcome to the team."

"Very glad to be here." Kat said with a smile. That smile added some blush to her cheeks though when she looked at Jason. No one might have heard her say it except for Saba but she felt embarrassed at having said she needed him, even if it was true.

"Now that we have you back, we can proceed onto the final part needed to restore your powers to full." Zordon announced. "Katherine's powers are far stronger than any ranger before and are untouched by Rita or Zedd. Together, the seven of you can combine your powers to fully recharge the green ranger powers and free it from the bonds of evil."

Tommy took a step back near the viewing globe and held up the dragon coin. The rest of the team took out their coins and raised them high, combining them together. Beams of red, yellow, black, blue, pink, purple and white combined and hit the dragon coin. The coin glowed green and then there was a small energy shockwave before the glow grew brighter.

"I can feel it." Tommy announced happily. "The dragon coin. It's as strong as it was when I first took on the powers, before the green candle."

"We'll be the judge of that." Alpha told him. He picked up a hand scanner to scan him. "We'll make sure of that. We'll have the results tomorrow, but I'd be willing to bet anything that you should be fully up to snuff."

At the youth center the eight teens celebrated their victory. Ernie's newest waiter and Trini's crush Richie tried to demonstrate a move that helped him win a karate tournament and accidently kicked a cake right into Bulk's face.

"I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same." Kim remarked and they all started to laugh as she leaned her head on Tommy's shoulder.

Please review; let me know what you think. Is it worth continuing the story? What would you like to see if/when it progresses?


End file.
